


I Surrender Honestly

by EverTheViper



Series: Tales of a Gilded Lion [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverTheViper/pseuds/EverTheViper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of the Battle of the Five Armies Bard finds himself with a city to rebuild and a crown to take up.</p><p>Companion piece to Dreams of Gold.<br/>Bard's coronation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Surrender Honestly

♔

The courtyard of Dale had been cleared of all debris and a grand stadium was built with a carven throne placed in the middle of it. Etched in the stone are scenes of the feats of greatness of the Kings of Dale. Girion's last stand, Bard's defeat of Smaug, and so on and so forth. The courtyard is filled with elves, men, and dwarves awaiting the soon to be crowned king of Dale. The first since Smaug came with fire and smoke and destroyed everything in his path. Smaug's time is over, the time of man and dwarf living in peace has come once more. Through Bard and through Fíli, and their alliance, Erebor and Dale will prosper once more.

To say Bard was nervous was an understatement. Today was the day the crown of Dale would be placed atop his head, and now that the day has come he finds that he isn't quite as ready as he thought he was. He sits in a high back chair with Fíli in perched on his lap, clutching Bard's hands in his. The blond had been comforting him for the last several hours with quiet whispers between sweet kisses. "You can do this, Bard, you will be a great king. The people want you, can't you hear them calling your name?" Fíli raises a hand to his ear, the delicate chains connecting his rings tinkling with the movment. "Listen, ghivashel." Bard can hear them, little more than a dull roar through the thick stone walls of his house. 

Bard chuckles, laying one big hand on either side of Fíli's face, careful not to muss his hair. The little blond's circlet had been replaced with a headpiece made of thin chains of elven steel, beautiful in its simplicity, just like the one who wore if. The man picked up one of the dwarf's hands to trail kisses across his knuckles, a soft smile on his face. "Can I have a kiss for good luck, golden one?" Fíli laughs, cheeks flushing red. "Aye, you may have a kiss." The man closes the distance between their mouths, kissing the dwarf with all he has. 

The sound of the door opening breaks them apart, their chests heaving as they fight to catch their breath, in steps Tauriel, clad in a fine dress of green silk, a little grin on her pretty face. "It's time, Bard." She speaks softly, behind her is Tilda, her hair done up in a style more Dwarven than Man, beads woven into the silky brown braids. "Come on, da!" Fíli slides off his lap, and Bard rises to his feet, allowing the dwarf to pull him along. "We mustn't keep the people waiting, Bard, c'mon!"

Thranduil is waiting outside the door for them flanked by Bain and Sigrid wearing the finest clothes Bard had ever seen them in, and in that moment he's the proudest father ever. He'd finally able to give his children a better life than he'd had. He can do this, for them, and for Fíli and Thranduil, and for Tauriel too. His little family. He takes his place at the front of the line. The walk to the courtyard is shorter than Bard had anticipated and before he knows it he's climbing the steps lead up to his throne where Gandalf waits with his crown. 

The wizard leans on his staff, the crown of Dale perched on his free hand. "Come and take your throne." Bard catches Fíli's eyes as he sits down, gaze moving from the dwarf to his children and to Thranduil and Tauriel. He keeps watching them as Gandalf places the crown atop his head, a sense of trepidation washing over him before he stamps it down. "Hail to the King! The king has returned to Dale!" Cries Gandalf to the crowd, "Long may he reign!" The cheers are almost deafening, making this moment all the more real for Bard. He is not a simple bowman or bargeman anymore, he is a king of men.

Long may he reign.

Bard rises from his throne and steps down to where his children and the others wait. Tilda is the first time to get to him, throwing herself into his arms with a happy squeal. "Careful, Princess, you don't want to drop your tiara." Tilda giggles, adjusting the jewelry atop her head. "Thranduil says he'll have a prettier one made for me and one for Sigrid." Bard throws Thranduil a look, scoffing at the way the elf shrugs like he doesn't know what she's talking about. Tilda wiggles out of her father's arms and runs up to sits on the throne, Sigrid moves up after her and then Bain and Tauriel leaving the three kings standing together. "Aren't we an odd trio?" Thranduil and Fíli both look to Bard, each with a golden brow arched. "How so?" Fíli can't hide the curiosity that colors his words. "An elf, a man, and a dwarf usually don't behave so civilly to each other, little one." 

"We are kings, Bard, and as kings we should set a good example to our people. Tolerance for others. No matter our differences." Fíli takes either one of Bard's hands and one of Thranduil's, "We can do this together. Strength in numbers, right?"

"Aye, we can do this together."


End file.
